Transformation
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: Naruto jumps in front of Haku & Zabuza and gets rammed by Kakashi's Chidori. He falls into a coma and when he awakens he finds himself going through a life changing transformation. How will this change his relationship with his friends? Ev. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Oh dear! It's another 'what-if' fic!  
You guys are probably getting paranoid with me right now, still have to finish 2 other fics. Sorry for making you all wait!**

Disclaimer: Kishimoto kicked me out of his fanclub for trying to steal his pencil he draws the manga with.  
No major warning yet, but be prepared for: yaoi, bad language and OOC-ness.

* * *

Naruto gathered chakra into his fist as he held the person in front of him. How could it have gotten this far? Minutes ago this man had killed Sasuke and Naruto's rage was more powerful than ever.

He growled as he smashed his fist into the mask shielding the mans face and watched as he crashed through the ice mirrors and skidded over the ground. Naruto watched in amazement as the man stood up again and rushed towards him.

Shards of the mask began to fall as Naruto got closer. Just as the man braced himself Naruto stopped, his fist right in front of Haku's face.

"You.. You're from that time." Naruto said as he remembered meeting Haku in the forest.

"Why'd you stop?" Haku asked. "I killed your precious friend. So why don't you have the guts to kill me?"

Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke. He growled as he balled his fists and punched Haku's face.

"What happened to your intensity? You can't kill me like that."

Naruto remembered the pale boy's words. '_Do you have an important person? I want to protect my important person. To help his dreams come true. That is my dream.'_

Haku wiped some of the blood off his face and looked at Naruto. "There are people who make this mistake. Not killing their enemy because of pity… Letting them leave with their lives. Can you understand, not having a dream or not being needed by anyone. The pain of simple living?"

"What… Are you trying to say?"

"Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi. You have taken away my reason for living."

"Why..? Why for a guy like that? He's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal!" Naruto shouted as he accusingly pointed his finger at Haku.

"Is that eyebrow-less freak the only important person to you?"

Naruto listened as Haku told him that he had once had more important persons. But when something had happened he had lost them. Naruto listened further to Haku's story and looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

In the distance Kakashi captured Zabuza with his summoned dogs and prepared himself to end the fight.

"Your future is death." Kakashi said as he made several hand signs to prepare for Chidori.

* * *

"Please kill me." Haku asked Naruto.

"What? I don't understand! Is being strong the only reason to be alive?!"

"That day I met you in the forest. I thought you were just like me. I'm sorry you'll have to stain your hands…"

"Is.. Is this the only way?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Please fulfil your own dreams." Haku said as he watched Naruto grab a kunai.

Then from the corner of his eye Haku saw Kakashi rushing towards a captured Zabuza with the Chidori and grabbed Naruto's wrist before he could deliver the deadly blow.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I can't die yet!"

Haku sped off and Naruto bit his lip and looked at Sasuke's body for a fraction of a second before speeding his way after Haku.

Kakashi rushed forward and pushed his hand into Zabuza. A blast nearly blew him back and when he opened his eyes he gasped and withdrew his hand.

Haku was standing in front of Zabuza, only he had intended to stop the jutsu and sacrifice his own life for his sensei. But he was looking down as well. Blond hair was covered in blood and usual clear blue eyes were dimmed. Haku grabbed Naruto's shoulders just as he threatened to collapse and softly laid him on the ground.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I… Just couldn't let you." Naruto wheezed as blood dripped from his mouth.

"You were always talking about your special person… Mine is… gone." The blond turned his head and saw how Sakura rushed to Sasuke.

"It hurts to lose them.. You've already… Once….. I couldn't let that happen… You've still got yours… What could I do without mine?"

Haku looked down at the small boy and gulped. What had he done? Was it because of him that this stranger sacrificed his life for him. Tears filled his eyes as the others began to darken even further.

* * *

Sakura looked over Sasuke's body and pulled several of the senbon needles out of it. Tazuna kneeled down beside her and felt Sasuke's pulse. He blinked when he thought he felt something and felt again and his breath hitched.

"He's still alive Sakura!"

Sakura looked down at Sasuke in wonder. She never should have believed Sasuke was gone. She turned around and shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun is still ali-" She held her breath as when watched their sensei tremble and saw the pale boy leaning over something on the ground. Something orange.

"NARUTO!" She screeched and almost immediately forgot Sasuke. Sakura fell over next to Sasuke and looked down at him with tears in her eyes as his opened.

"Naruto…" She whispered.

* * *

"Naruto-kun." Haku said as he softly shook the blonds' shoulders. Blue eyes looked at him and he smiled gently.

"It seems your special person was stronger than we both thought."

Naruto's eyed moved to look where Sasuke was again and he chuckled when he saw the raven sit up.

"Then I guess…. You'll have to tell him that- I'm sorry." Naruto's eyes shut and Haku grabbed his shoulders again.

"No! Tell him yourself, Naruto-kun! Wake up please! Don't die on me..!" A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked up at Zabuza.

Kakashi took off his gloves off and threw them to the ground as if they were on fire. He looked down at his bloodied hands. He had just killed one of his own students. How was he ever going to face anyone again?

Gatou's men gathered at the other side of the bridge.

"Well, well, well." He said as he looked at the ninja in front of him.

"Isn't this a sorrowful sight? A young student killed in battle?"

Three glares were sent his way and he started to feel uneasy. A large group of villagers arrived led by Inari and Gatou couldn't help but feel more angry. Since when did the villagers dare go against him?

It didn't take long until he noticed how they charged into his lines.

The fight itself didn't take long. The three ninja and the villagers fought with a vengeance and won easily. Zabuza was holding Gatou by the collar and looked at Kakashi.

"What do you suppose we do with him?"

"I say, give him to the villagers." Kakashi said as he thrust his thumb in the direction of the fuming villagers.

"Well said." Zabuza tossed Gatou in the middle of the crowd and they heard his screams of pain seconds later.

Sakura had already made her way next to Naruto as Tazuna helped Sasuke towards the others. Haku ran over to Naruto and sat down next to him and softly stroked his face.

"I wanted to thank you Naruto-kun… For everything." Haku smiled, but frowned a second later when he noticed Naruto's skin was still warm.

"Kakashi-san! Naruto's still alive!"

Kakashi and Zabuza ran over to them and looked down at the blond.

"His skin is still warm and I can feel soft breath against my hand. It almost seems as if he's already healing."

"Let me look, I already know why."

Kakashi kneeled next to Naruto and ran his hand over Naruto before getting whipped by red chakra that arose from Naruto's body. With a hiss he pulled his hand away and the red chakra disappeared. He tried to pick Naruto up again, but got whipped again.

"You could touch him couldn't you Haku?"

Haku nodded and picked Naruto up bridal style. Tazuna sighed and looked at the shinobi.

"You can all rest at my house. My daughter will nurse you all back to good heath. Follow me."

They started walking towards his house and Sasuke couldn't help but look at Naruto in Haku's arms. The last thing he remembered was that he had protected Naruto from the senbon needles. Was this the way to repay him for saving his life?

"Damn you dobe… Wake up soon." Sasuke whispered.

* * *

**Reviews please! =D**

_-TDaL_


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter! I personally don't really like it that much, but I didn't have any better ideas.**

_**Disclaimer: I tried to sneka into Kishimoto's house to change the new part of the story for Naruto, but his dog bit my butt... Soz I got caught  
****Warnings: Same as previous chapter**_

Two weeks later

Sasuke looked down at the blond laying in the middle of the room on a futon. It had been fourteen days since he had been struck by Kakashi's Chidori and hadn't shown any sign of waking up anytime soon. Downstairs something crashed and a loud shout was heard. Followed by the angry voice of Tsunami.

Inari ran upstairs and hid behind Sasuke as his mother stomped upstairs after him. Huffing Sasuke pushed the boy towards his mother who carried him back downstairs.

The raven turned to look at Naruto again. It was amazing how Naruto's wound was already fully healed. When Haku had announced it to Kakashi, the older man didn't seem fazed and only shrugged it off. But now even he was getting worried about the unconscious blond.

"Sasuke-kun."

Turning around Sasuke watched as Haku walked up the stairs with a tray. On the tray was a bowl of warm water, a cloth and several food pills.

"How did Naruto-kun sleep last night?" The brunet asked.

"Same as every other night…"

Sasuke and Haku walked into the room and both sat down on either side of Naruto. Late in the night when the moon always shone its fullest Naruto's body went through a series of spasms, and surprisingly, it was only Sasuke's touch that could calm him down. The Uchiha would place the boys head on his lap and softly stroke the blond hair until the spasms ended.

"It's a good thing his body reacts when we place food pills in his mouth."

-CRACK-

The food pill Haku placed in Naruto's mouth was crushed by his teeth and Haku handed Sasuke a wet cloth and they both started to clean him.

"I do hope he does wake up soon." Haku sighed.

"We all do. This is Naruto though, he will wake up soon."

"I truly hope so Sasuke-kun. Even Kakashi-san has become grim on Naruto waking up anytime soon. I heard from Zabuza that he was preparing to take drastic measures."

"How so?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Something about trying to find a legendary medic nin."

"Maybe he should.."

Like he knew they were talking about him Kakashi called them down. The two boys abandoned their duty and walked down the stairs to see the others sitting around the table.

Sasuke sat down next to Kakashi while Haku placed himself next to Zabuza. It was silent for a while until Kakashi cleared his throat.

"We have to do something about Naruto, as Haku has stated he is too weak to be moved and there are no experienced medic nin here."

"Of course we have taken in account to go to Kirigakure to find one, but have ruled that out because of… Certain circumstances."

"Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi looked at his students. "I'm sure you two have heard of the legendary medic nin Tsunade?"

Sakura grinned and nodded while Sasuke only grunted in response.

"Of course! She is one of the legendary Sannin!" Sakura said.

"Exactly, if there is a medic nin would could be able to help wake Naruto up, it's her. The only problem is that it could take time to find her."

"Why don't you just make several Kage Bunshins and send them out to look for her? It'll be easier that way."

Kakashi blinked.

"You're right Haku.." The jounin stood up and created at least ten shadow clones who ran out of the house seconds later.

Sasuke nodded and went back upstairs, Haku right behind him.

"I hope they find her soon…" Sakura said as she fingered her hair, a action she had begun to do ever since the battle on the bridge.

"Unhand me you filthy Kakashi clone! I have more gambling to do!"

The voice echoed through the early night and everyone in the household shot up from whatever they were doing and ran to the front door. Two of the Kage Bunshins were holding two women as they approached the house, a raven and a very pissed off blonde.

The bunshins let the women go as soon as Kakashi stepped out to them, they bowed before disappearing into smoke.

"Hatake Kakashi! What do you think you're doing?!" The blonde woman demanded.

"We are in need of your services Tsunade-sama."

He hardly had time to blink before her fist connected with his gut and sent him flying into the side of the house. Tsunami and Sakura immediately ran over to his side while Sasuke glared at the woman.

Taking a deep breath he stepped forward and stomped on her foot.

"Look! My friend is in that house in a coma and I'm not going to let you waste any precious time! I need to know what happened to him and I need to know now!"

Tsunade stared at the boy as she kneeled down to look at her foot, the other woman next to her was mumbling in herself. Sasuke never stopped looking at the blonde woman. He opened his mouth to yell at her again but stopped when loud whimpers and crashing sounds came from inside the house.

Turning on his heel Sasuke dashed back inside. Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the Uchiha fan on the back of Sasuke's shirt and she shook her head. Since when was an Uchiha so caring for another human being other than their own clan? She turned to Kakashi, who was standing up again and she stared at him. He led her into the house and up the stairs. The sounds that had come from inside it had disappeared and again Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke was sitting on his knees, cradling Naruto's head on his lap as he softly stroked the golden blond hair. He was humming a lullaby as he looked down at the boy. Once he sensed he wasn't alone anymore his humming stopped, although his stroking didn't and he glared at the medic nin.

"'Bout time you showed up." He said and Tsunade glared at him.

"Don't get your Uchiha panties in a twist… What happened with him Kakashi?"

"Well um… We were fighting and I was about to ram a Raikiri in our enemies chest when Naruto jumped in front of him… So I kind of, burned right through his chest."

"IMBICILE!" Tsunade's fist connected with the top of his head.

"I can't believe it, the legendary copy-nin Hatake Kakashi rammed a Chidori right through the chest of his student. What has the world come to?"

"Could you take a look at him Tsunade-sama?" Haku said behind her and she nodded.

When she sat down to the unconscious boy she took a moment or two to look at his features. With a gasp she looked up at Kakashi and glared daggers at him.

"Is this who I think it is?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"You are so going to die when I'm done with him Hatake! You would think they'd place him in the hands of a capable jounin."

"I was the best choice. Would you rather have Asuma or maybe Gai have him?"

"No you're right…"

Sasuke listened to their conversation with interest. So this woman already knew who Naruto was? He couldn't remember ever seeing her in person in Konoha, but he reminded himself that she had been travelling for many years. He didn't move from his place when Tsunade pushed Naruto's shirt up to look at his stomach.

To his surprise when saw that Naruto had seal on his stomach, only this seal was glowing.

"He's being healed, slowly but well. Looks like his 'tenant' is taking good care of him. Of course it knows that if Naruto dies, it will die as well."

"What do you mean tenant?" Sakura asked as she pushed her way into the room.

"I guess that is a story for another time…"

Tsunade stopped talking as the seal glowed deep red and Naruto's body moved. In shock Sasuke slid the other boys head off of his lap. Naruto's fingers twitched and his eyes slowly opened. Everyone gasped when instead of azure eyes, they were looking into crimson eyes with slit's like a cats.

Naruto groaned and sat back up as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. Tsunade grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him up as she stepped back. Kakashi took a fighting stance as Naruto stood back up. A deep chuckled echoed from him and he held his hand above his head and looked at it.

With Sharingan eyes, Sasuke looked at Naruto. There was something wrong about him. The whiskers scars on his cheeks were darker and he had claws and fangs. Naruto stepped forward and Sasuke hissed when Tsunade stepped on his foot with her high-heels.

"There's no need to be scared human." Naruto said with a low voice.

"Well I am standing in front of the Kyuubi no Yōko, so I have a reason to be a little twitchy." Tsunade said as another low chuckle erupted from Naruto.

"If I was planning to hurt you I'd have done that already. Of course I haven't been free like this in twelve years… No, I just came to talk to you about something important."

Tsunade stepped forward again and stopped right in front of Naruto.

"Then spit it out demon."

"Ouch, your harsh words hurt me so! What have I done to you?" Kyuubi asked in a teasing tone.

"Well for one you tried to destroy our village and two, you killed the Yondaime."

"Pff, that was his own choice. But down to business…" Crimson eyes turned to look at Sasuke behind the medic nin and Kyuubi smirked.

"It doesn't look like the young ones know who they are talking to."

Sasuke and Sakura both shook their heads and looked questionably at Kakashi.

"Then I shall introduce myself. I am Kyuubi no Yōko. Or the Nine-tailed Fox if you find that easier to remember. Twelve years ago I attacked the village of Konohagakure and when the Fourth Hokage stopped me, he sealed me into a newborn baby. Your little Naruto."

"You mean… Naruto has a demon inside of him?" Sakura asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes it does, does that bother you?" Kyuubi smirked when Sakura fervently shook her head.

"Anyways. Thanks to scarecrow there." He thrust a thumb in Kakashi's direction. "The kit and I were forced to merge years before it was supposed to happen. Naruto's strength, and mine if I might add, is still regenerating. Don't worry, he'll be waking up in a few hours though. So now we're going through a merging process and that's the reason why the seal has been glowing. It won't be needed anymore so it is starting to disappear. Do you mortals understand?"

All ten heads nodded and Kyuubi smirked again. He looked at his surroundings and breathed in deeply.

"It feels good to be out again." Then Naruto's body slumped back down to the floor and Tsunade rushed to catch him.

Seeing that all sign of conscious life left him Tsunade placed him back on his futon and slowly stood back up. With a sigh she turned back towards the door and looked at Shizune.

"I need sake and I need it now…"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't kill me! :hides behind desk: I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm very very very sorry! I hope all of you will appreciate this chapter because it took quite a lot out of me.  
I had it all planned out the moment I started it and then... Well nothing really. There it stayed in my documents until earlier this week when I was browsing through them and came across this! Now just to clarfiy things... Yes, this fic's timeline is going by pretty quickly but that's the main idea.  
I'm going to stop my rambling now so you can finally read this chapter!  
-TDaL**

**Disclaimer: I've been locked up these last few days because I claimed Naruto was mine and no ones elses... Then Kishimoto sued me for stealing his Naruto. (Although he really belongs to Sasuke)  
Warnings: Major Fluff; otherwise see previous chapters, although more will come**

* * *

True to the Kyuubi's words Naruto's body started showing signs that he was going to wake up soon. Since then Sasuke nor Haku hadn't left the blonds' side. Naruto groaned softly and his fingers started to twitch.

"This… Transformation. Will it harm Naruto-kun?" Haku asked with a worried expression.

"From what I've learned not, only that he's supposedly going to become extremely strong and things like that. There aren't many records on Jinchuuriki merging."

Naruto groaned again and his eyelids started to flutter. Sasuke and Haku held their breath as they watched over him. The blonds' eyelids stopped moving and both ravens sighed.

Someone knocked on the door and Tsunami entered carrying a tray with something to drink and food. She silently set it door near Naruto's feet and made her way back out of the room. Sasuke reached out and grabbed a tea cup for both him and Haku. They sat sipping their tea as they watched the small blond before them.

Hours more passed and Haku had already fallen asleep. Sasuke had to fight not to join him but eventually sleep took him as well.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as someone started shaking him. His arms came up to cover his face and he rolled over and bumped his forehead onto something hard. The shaking wouldn't stop and Sasuke forced himself to open his eyes.

"Sasu- It's about time you woke up."

Yawning Sasuke rubbed his eyes before sitting up and focusing at the figure before him. Mismatched eyes looked at him filled with concern and Sasuke frowned for a moment. Was he dreaming?

"Naruto?"

"It's about time teme! Man I've been waiting for you and Haku to wake up for like an hour already! I tried waking him up but he wouldn't so I decided to wake you and you did!"

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at Naruto's grin. Without thinking he leaned forward and pulled the blond into a tight embrace.

"Te-?! Sasuke! What the hell?"

"You're awake, you're finally awake... I was...so worried... Damn it Naruto don't ever scare me again!"

Confused Naruto looked up at Sasuke and gasped as he saw tears fill his eyes. From the other side of the room Haku rolled over as he slowly woke up.

"Haku! Naruto's awake!"

Haku immediately sat up and glanced over at the other two boys. He shouted out with glee and moved over to embrace both of them.

Naruto was very confused. He had no idea why the two were acting so weird. All he could remember was that Haku had tried to kill Sasuke and that he had jumped before Kakashi's Raikiri.

The door swung open and more people came into the room. Naruto gasped as Sasuke and Haku were pushed aside and he was staring down at pink hair. More arms attached to him and he looked and saw Inari crying. He blinked as he saw Tsunami and Tazuna with tears in their eyes and looked at Kakashi and two unknown women behind Zabuza. He scowled.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?!" He shouted.

Sakura and Inari moved away from him as he growled and the blonde haired woman came to kneel in front of him. She held her hand against his forehead and checked him over.

"You've been in a coma for a little over two weeks and your friends are concerned brat."

"Who are you calling brat, grandma?!"

He watched as the woman's eye twitched and the raven haired girl moved over to calm her down. He looked to his left as Sasuke sat down next to him again and explained what had happened. As he listened he couldn't help but cover his mouth when he gasped.

"You mean... That you all know about Kyuubi now?" Naruto asked as he trembled.

"We do, but that doesn't change anything usuratonkachi."

"You... You mean that?"

"Of course Naruto! You and the fox are two completely different beings. He's just locked in your stomach." Sakura said and she shrugged as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Really? I'm so happy you all think that." He said and tears ran down his cheeks as he smiled.

Haku and Sakura ran over to him and embraced him and the three of them cried together. Tsunami came in with something to eat as soon as everyone had calmed down a bit. They all sat together and Inari told Naruto with excitement how Tsunade and Shizune had joined them and they all laughed.

Tsunade asked him how he was feeling as she checked him over again and he shrugged and explained that he felt fine. She sighed with relief until he frowned.

"Although the top of my head itches terribly and I have no idea why." Naruto said as he scratched it with emphasis.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other with concern and moved to check him. Naruto protested as they tugged on his hair and Tsunade told him to shut up. Both of the medic-nin gasped as they both made a discovery on each side of his head.

"Uhm gaki... Are you aware that you're growing fox ears?"

"Fox ears?! Yeah right baa-chan! I know I'm supposed to be going through this transformation type of thingy, but I'd seriously doubt that I'd really be growing fox ears."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Naruto-kun. But what Tsunade-shishou is telling you is true." Shizune tugged on the small fluff of hair to make her point.

Sasuke immediately ran over to them and they showed him. He frowned slightly and gulped when he looked at Naruto's pleading expression.

"Sasuke-teme please tell me that they're joking." Naruto asked in a squeaky voice.

"I'd be lying if I did."

Naruto shrieked and brought his hands up to his head to search for them himself. Shizune lead his hands towards them and he tugged at them. Inari sat up and blew in one of them.

With a growl Naruto pushed the boy away and told him it hurt. Embarrassed Naruto pulled his blanket over himself and told them all to get out off his room. Everyone except Haku and Sasuke left quietly. Naruto stayed under the blanket for a few more minutes before he pushed it off again and huffed.

He, Haku and Sasuke talked quietly for another few hours until Tsunami called them down for dinner.

Naruto was wobbly on his feet at first but Sasuke helped him down the stairs. Dinner was a great success. Everyone was happier now that Naruto had awakened again.

"Well Naruto, it probably couldn't get any worse than it already is." Kakashi said.

But oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

The next morning everyone was woken roughly to someone shouting.

Sasuke shot up from his futon and glared in the direction of where the sound was coming from. His eyes widened though when he saw Naruto.

The blond was staring into a mirror on the other side of the room and gripping his head where orange ears protruded. Behind him two identically orange fox tails were flicking side to side. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. Naruto looked to the side and caught Sasuke's eyes. He gasped loudly and tried to cover his body with his arms. He shut his eyes and the two tails wrapped around his waist.

"Don't look at me! I'm a monster! How am I supposed to live like this?!"

Bewildered Sasuke looked over to where Haku was sitting. The other brunet was staring with a blank look in his eyes and Sasuke fought the urge to sigh. He pushed himself up from off the ground and made his way towards Naruto and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Naruto broke down and started sobbing against Sasuke's shoulder.

The other inhabitants came rushing into the room and some gasped at the sight in front of them. Haku finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sasuke who looked at him with pleading eyes.

Haku stood up and promptly motioned the others to leave the room. Once they were all gone he nodded once and smiled at Sasuke wishing him good luck before he left the room himself and shut the door.

Sasuke sat down on Naruto's futon and placed the smaller boy on his lap. He wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt and ran a hand through Naruto's hair. The blond sniffed a few more times before he looked up and met Sasuke's eyes. For the second time that morning Sasuke was bewildered as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

Sapphire blue eyes were staring into his searching for no signs of anger or disaprovement. What awed Sasuke the most was that his no longer had round pupil, but slitted ones.

"Naruto..." Sasuke began.

"I don't know why you're pretending to be so nice to me Sasuke... I've done nothing to deserve this and I certainly don't want you to pity me or something! So just get on with insulting me like you usually do so we can get through the day ok?"

"Tch Naruto you really are a usuratonkachi did you know that?"

"You done yet-?"

"You didn't let me finish." Sasuke interrupted and looked at Naruto with a stern look on his face.

"It doesn't matter to me what you look like ok? What's important to me is that you stay the same Naruto that I've come to know these last few months. I know we don't always agree on everything and we argue a lot but... If I have to be honest I have to say that I really enjoy that. It only occurred to me when you were in a coma. We all know that saying though right? '_You don't know what you've got till it's gone._' So I decided to lessen the bastardness for now. That ok with you?"

Naruto stared at the other boy for a moment or two before he laughed in joy and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders sending the both of them to the ground. Naruto chuckled as he looked down at Sasuke's frowning face and his tails happily swayed side to side behind him again.

Sasuke's frown turned into a small smile and he was about to say something again when the door swung open.

"Naruto! Are you ok?! Haku sent us downstairs but I was able to sneak away anyways and-!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks when she saw the suggestive position the two boys were in. Naruto stared at her for a second and his ears twitched once before he shouted in protest and rolled off of Sasuke.

"S..Sakura-chan! That wa...wasn't what it looked like! See the bastard was just kind of trying to comfort me and-"

Naruto didn't get any further as Sakura launched herself towards him and wrapped his arms around him. She laughed and smiled at him and told him it didn't matter to her as long as he was ok. Naruto grinned widely.

"Did you know you look rather cute Naruto? Like a big plushie!" Sakura tightened her arms around him in emphasis and giggled as Naruto started to struggle.

"Let's go downstairs now! The others are worried and I'm sure they're all wondering what you look like now!"

Sakura grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes met just before the blond was pulled outside of the door.

Sasuke smirked.

"You're welcome dobe."

* * *

**Wow, I'm glad that's over. Now off to try to finish the next chapter of 'Demons and Vampires!'**

Naruto: AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON! It makes my friend update faster! x33  
kawaii chibi TDaL: Naruto is so sweet! ='D


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER UPDATE?! *grasps neck and starts breathing heavily* I have no idea what has happened to me all of a sudden!**  
**I'm going to work on 'DaV' after I post this, so watchers be warned of the days of updating!! MWHAHAHAH**-** *hacks* yeah, no moar evil laughing for meh... ^^'**

**Warnings: OOC-ness among other things, see previous chapters for the rest although I will update this list within the next few chapters**  
**Disclaimer: If Naruto were mine he and Sasuke would have plain fucked already... I SAID FUCK :'D *in a security guarded call***

* * *

Kakashi had sent a message to the Third Hokage, explaining the situation. He had announced that they were going back to Konoha once Naruto got his new technique under control.

The blond had been trying to figure out a jutsu that would completely alter his appearance so he would look the same as before. It took a lot of time and energy, but after about a week he and Haku had come up with something and he was currently trying to perfect the new jutsu.

The jutsu tired him out a lot, but once it was set it used only a minimum amount of chakra. So it was ideal for Naruto.

"Let me try it one more time ok?! Then I'll promise I'll stop for the day!" Naruto pouted as he looked at Tsunade, who was demanding him to take it easy.

"Look Gaki. I don't like being stuck here with you either. If you get chakra exhaustion we're only going to be here longer. You all should be happy I already agreed to come back to Konoha ok?"

"Fine baa-chan. Just once more and then I'll quit."

Tsunade couldn't help but groan at Naruto's antics. She had known many people in her lifetime; Naruto was by far the most stubborn she had ever met. She watched as the blond completed the complicated hand seals and a transparent aura covered his body. She watched as his fox ears and tails seemed to melt into his body, giving him his normal features back.

The aura disappeared and both waited in anticipation to see what was going to happen. They waited a few minutes. Nothing. Naruto ran his hands through his hair before moving his hands down to his backside to feel if the tails were still there. He yelled out in joy when he felt neither was present anymore.

"It worked! Oh my goodness I look normal again!"

"Well that settles it! Off to Konoha we go!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto and Tsunade both stared at the masked jounin.

"I'm going to have to check Naruto's vital signs first and we have to wait the rest of the day to see how his body will react to the jutsu further. If everything's alright, we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"I thought you wanted to leave as soon as possible! You confuse me baa-chan…" Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke watched from a distance as the legendary medic-nin and the dobe started bickering. Childish of course. He couldn't believe that a Sannin would stoop down to such a low level.

Haku and Zabuza had left a few minutes earlier to go get their things from their hideout. Haku had decided to go to Konoha along with Naruto and Zabuza couldn't bring himself to leave the younger man. It would be troublesome to get Zabuza a citizenship, much more for him to be able to be a shinobi again. The Sandaime probably had some tricks up his sleeve to make it possible.

The shouts from the end of the dock stopped as Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade made their way back to the house. In the house someone stomped up the stairs, closing a door loudly behind them.

Sasuke scoffed. Must be Inari. He shouldn't be happy with the news that Naruto is going to leave. The two of them had gotten as thick as thieves in no time. No doubt Naruto would miss the smaller boy as well.

"Sasuke~!" Naruto shouted in glee as he glomped his raven haired teammate.

"Dobe. Don't randomly go around glomping me."

Naruto pouted as he looked up at Sasuke. "But I finally got my jutsu to work, so now we can go back to Konoha!"

"Enough talking gaki! Inside! I need to do some examinations and you need to lay down for them!"

Naruto gasped in pain when Tsunade grabbed his ear and started pulling him inside the house. Loud shouts of protest filled the air. Sasuke scoffed as he watched Naruto and Tsunade disappear into the house and looked to the side to see his sensei standing next to him. His orange book in his hands.

"We'll be home before you know it Sasuke."

Kakashi patted his head once before he shut his book as he moved towards the house.

* * *

"But baaaaaaaa-chan~! I'm tired!!"

Sasuke could swear he was going to snap any second. He had no idea how Kakashi could ignore all that annoyance behind them as they walked back to Konoha.

"We rested half an hour ago! You'd think that after you'd merged with the fox you're endurance would triple at least!"

He'd taken this shit for four days already. He was sure that if he'd turn around now to glare at Naruto and Tsunade one of his eyes would be twitching. Whenever they were walking Naruto would be like this. Whenever they were resting he'd be hyper about going on. Couldn't that usuratonkachi make up his mind for once?! And the worst of it all was that he had to share a tent with the blond annoyance.

The soft days of Naruto's coma had come and gone. As had Sasuke's attitude of that. No longer did he watch over Naruto ever second, or would he stroke his hair softly while humming a lullaby when the blond was tossing and turning. No, those days are gone. Sasuke was sure of that.

Haku and Zabuza were travelling with them, holding up the rear of the small caravan. They only talked to each other and sometimes Zabuza would come up front to talk with Kakashi, ordering Sasuke to move to the back to keep Haku company.

Not that that was very hard. The long haired brunet was one of the best companions Sasuke could ever think of. He was silent when he felt that people around him wanted that and only spoke when spoken to. Scratch that, Sasuke thought Haku was the perfect companion. He only wondered how the silent, timid boy tolerated Zabuza's sometimes overly big ego.

His jaw nearly dropped when he heard those faithful words eventually, a week after they had left Tazuna and his family.

"Konoha! We're home!" Kakashi said happily.

Sasuke could hear Sakura squeal in delight behind him. Probably at the thought of having her privacy and own bed again.

"Sakura, Sasuke you two can go home if you want to. The rest of us need to report to the Hokage. Also, have the week off."

Sakura quickly said goodbye, running off to get home as quickly as possible. But Sasuke stayed, as silent and expressionless as ever.

Without saying another word Kakashi nodded and the seven of them made their way towards the Hokage tower. Glances followed them throughout the village. Whispers and fingers pointing at them as Tsunade and her student walked with a part of team Kakashi accompanied with a rather large man with a giant sword and a petite brunet.

Despite the passerby's their trip towards the tower went flawlessly. Once they entered they were accompanied by the Sandaime's personal guards and they were lead to the Hokage's office where Sarutobi was waiting for them.

"Ah Tsunade, it pleased me to hear that you were joining team Kakashi on their way back to Konoha. Are you planning on staying?" The elder man said with a soft smile on his face.

"For a while at least, I'm dead tired. I'm going to sleep and avoided this brat like the plague." Tsunade said, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto who gaped in confusion.

"Hmm… I think I'd like to hear that story. Well Naruto, before we start with you… Zabuza of the Mist and a young man whose name has momentarily escaped me. I've understood from Kakashi that you wish for permanent residence here in my village of Konohagakure?"

Zabuza stepped forward and bowed. He explained his and Haku's situation to the Sandaime, what had happened in the past few weeks and how he had realized certain aspects thanks to Naruto and the others.

Standing up straight again he also told the Hokage he was prepared to go through with all the punishments that were put on his head on the moment to prove his newfound loyalty to Konoha.

Sarutobi chuckled lowly and grinned. "I shall see what I can do for you friend. In the meantime, I would be pleased if you two stayed in the guest's residence of my mansion. A nearly empty house does get lonely sometimes."

Zabuza bowed low and thanked the Hokage.

"Now! The main reason you all are here… Naruto-kun! Please enlighten me of your 'problems'."

With a gulp Naruto cautiously stepped forward. He was breathing heavily from nervousness and he only snapped out of his own thoughts when Haku softly urged him to continue.

Naruto brought his hands up and preformed the difficult hand signs. Slowly the jutsu that was covering Naruto's true appearance seemed to melt off of him. Sasuke watched Sarutobi's face and couldn't help but feel a bit fearful for Naruto.

Straightening his back Naruto sighed and looked at Sarutobi with slitted pupils. The Sandaime was speechless for a moment before he slammed his head against the table. Almost immediately Kakashi and Tsunade were by his side to see if he was ok. The man sat back up and waved them off.

He sighed and played with the tip of his beard as he looked over Naruto carefully.

"Always a troublemaker… Now look at you. For once you do something right and now this… This is certainly going to propose to be a problem."

* * *

**Reviews are my best friends!!! x33**


	5. AN

As everyone must have heard weird things have been going on at FF . net Fics being deleted and authors being banned.

I for one am going to move my fics over to other sites and update on as long as I still can.

This is really short, and might be shocking to some fo you. But I encourage that you do the same.

You can find me and my fics at: http: / www . fictionesque . com /profile/TDaL and http: / anime . adultfanfiction .net / ?no=1296868973


	6. Chapter 5

**Finally starting to get things back together again. I've taken way too long with writing this up, even though three quarters of it was already finished back in November. I hope there are still people who will read this fanficiton, as I do plan on updating more regularly from now on. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, and sadly never will.  
Warnings: None for this chapter**

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but feel the need to start pacing. The old man seemed very serious. He gulped, trying to find a way to hold his tears back. Was there no hope for him at all? Somehow the Sandaime must have spotted his tear filled eyes as he was walking towards the boy.

Sarutobi wrapped his arms around Naruto's small frame and immediately Naruto's mask slipped. He clutched the older man's shirt like a lifeline as he sobbed.

Not being able to watch the scene without a familiar twinge of pain Sasuke turned away. He'd never seen Naruto cry before, not like this anyway. Muttering a goodbye he briskly made his way back to his own apartment.

A few minutes later Naruto sobs stopped, with a sigh Sarutobi kneeled down and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Don't let that get you down, we'll find a way to make this work ok young one?"

Naruto nodded wiping his tears away. "Yeah, yeah. Now get up before your legs give out old man. Wouldn't want it to be my fault you become crippled."

The Sandaime stood up, gently patting Naruto's head. He laughed as the young boy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Use your jutsu again to conceal your appearance for now. We shall wait until the time is ripe to show your true self to the world." Sarutobi watched as he did so. "Go home and rest. You must be tired."

With a bright smile Naruto nodded, turning around to run out of the office.

The Hokage moved back to his desk and sat down. "What am I going to do with that young man?"

* * *

Naruto was happily slurping up his ramen. It had been at least a week since they had gotten back from the Wave country. Life had been slow though. Kakashi showed up for training once a few days ago announcing that he had something to prepare so they got the week off.

Not that Naruto minded. A feminine figure sat down next to him, timidly ordering some miso ramen. The blond gennin looked to the side, grinning with his mouth full of ramen.

"Fahkoe!"

Haku gave him a smile. "You should finish whatever is in your mouth before you talk to someone. It is rude."

Naruto swallowed his food. Of course Haku had been right, Naruto knew that. He had manners too, but just didn't use them.

"How've you been doing?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. The Hokage and his family are very kind to Zabuza and me. We still get stared at wherever we go to… But Zabuza is getting a new outfit or something."

The two of them chatted for awhile. The ramen bowl pile on Naruto's side only seemed to keep getting higher while Haku had had enough with one bowl.

They talked about their week, what they had done and what they still wanted to do. Naruto laughed as Haku told him how Konohamaru had reacted to Zabuza the first night.

"So the boy jumped behind the Hokage screaming-. 'Aaah! Don't let the evil cow butcher get near me!" Haku made a funny face causing Naruto to laugh harder.

Eventually they held a quiet conversation about how Naruto was getting around and how the jutsu was working for him. The blond explained how he let his jutsu drop every night so he could get used to his new attachments.

Haku smiled as Naruto told him his own funny story how he had been making his dinner the night before. Apparently cooking water and uncontrollable tails didn't really mix well.

"Why don't you come by my place?" Naruto asked when he noticed Teuchi had started to listen to their whispered conversation.

"I'd enjoy that."

Haku paid Teuchi for both him and Naruto, which the blond had been grateful for. He was lead through the village until they came into a lesser part of the village. Naruto pointed out his apartment to him.

They climbed the filthy staircases, Haku startled when a wooden board came loose from the wall and fell onto his head. Muttering an apology Naruto shoved the board back into its place.

"It might not seem like much, but it's still home to me." Naruto opened the door of his apartment.

Awed at the mess in the small one roomed apartment Haku stepped inside and took his shoes off. He looked around. It seemed… Typically Naruto.

"I like it." He said.

Naruto grinned as he showed Haku around, tossing his mess into a closet in an attempt to make it look neater. Haku followed him and picked up things that Naruto forgot and tossed them into the closet when the blond was preoccupied with other things.

Setting Haku down on the couch Naruto went to the kitchen to get something to drink for him.

"I have milk, water or tea!" Naruto shouted.

Haku chuckled behind his hand. "I'll have whatever you're having."

"Milk it is."

Haku listened as Naruto began rummaging through his fridge and his cabinet. His smile fell as he looked around the rundown apartment. It was hard to believe that Naruto had to live like this all his life. If it were him, he would have done something about it eons ago. It was then that he made the decision that he would help make Naruto's life better. And he was planning on starting here.

It was a nice afternoon and Haku was enjoying it immensely. He learned a new game which Naruto called 'I Spy'. He found that he was pretty good at it. Naruto stopped playing after a while, insisting that Haku had eagle eyes and that it wasn't fair. Haku had only chuckled behind his hand.

They sat and talked for a while and Naruto even changed back into his new form. Haku watched as his tails flicked from side to side.

"Isn't it a weird feeling though? I think that if I suddenly had something protruding from my bottom, that it would feel very strange." Haku mused as he reached out to feel one of the tails.

Naruto let out a soft squeal and the tail flicked away from Haku's hand. "That tickles…" The blond mumbled with a red face. He looked away. "It is strange, but I guess that I've always been strange. Something like this is just the cherry on top."

"You shouldn't worry about it. I don't think different of you because of it. Plus, I'm sure that your friends don't really mind either."

The brunet smiled as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "If you ever have any problems, you know that I'm here for you right?"

"I know." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

**Short, I know. Please review!**


End file.
